Stand up
Letra y traducción Liam: From the moment I met you, everything changed ------- Desde el momento en que te conocí, todo cambió I knew I had to get you ------- Sabía que tenía que tenerte Whatever the pain ------- Sea cual sea el dolor Harry: I had to take you and make you mine ------- Tenía que tenerte cerca de mí Liam: I would walk through the desert ------- Caminaría por el desierto I would walk down the isle ------- Caminaría por la isla I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile ------- Nadaría todos los océanos sólo por ver tu sonrisa Harry: Whatever it takes is fine ------- Lo que sea necesario está bien All: Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up ------- Oh oh ouwaoh levanta tus manos Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up ------- Oh oh ouwaoh levántate I won’t be leaving till i’ve finished stealing every piece of your heart, ------- No me iré hasta que termine de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón Every piece of your heart ------- Todas las piezas de tu corazón Louis: I know your hearts been broken, ------- Se que tu corazón estaba roto But don’t you give up ------- Pero no te rindas I’ll be there yeah I know it ------- Estaré ahí lo sé To fix you in love ------- Para repararte con amor Niall: It hurts me to think that you’ve ever cried ------- Me duele pensar que alguna vez lloraste All: Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up ------- Oh oh ouwaoh levanta tus manos Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up ------- Oh oh ouwaoh levántate I won’t be leaving till i’ve finished stealing every piece of your heart, ------- No me iré hasta que termine de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón Every piece of your heart ------- Todas las piezas de tu corazón Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up ------- Oh oh ouwaoh levanta tus manos Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up ------- Oh oh ouwaoh levántate I won’t be leaving till i’ve finished stealing every piece of your heart, ------- No me iré hasta que termine de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón Every piece of your heart ------- Todas las piezas de tu corazón Zayn: Then I will steal us a car ------- Y ahora robaré un auto para nosotros And we will drive to the stars ------- Y manejaremos hacia las estrellas I will give you the moon, ------- Te daré la luna Its the least I can do if you give me the chance ------- Es lo menos que puedo hacer si me das una oportunidad All: Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up) ------- Oh oh ouwaoh (levanta tus manos) Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up ) ------- Oh oh ouwaoh (levántate) I’m a theif, I’m a theif, (Harry: you can call me a thief) ------- Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón (puedes llamarme ladrón) I’m a theif, I’m a theif, (Harry: but you should know you’re wrong) ------- Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón (pero debes saber que estás aparte) I’m a theif, I’m a theif, (Harry: I’m only here) ------- Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón (solo estoy aquí) I'm a theif, I'm a theif, (because you stole my heart) ------- Soy un ladrón, soy un ladrón (porque robaste mi corazón) Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up) ------- Oh oh ouwaoh (levanta tus manos) Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up ) ------- Oh oh ouwaoh (levántate) I won’t be leaving (Zayn: I’m only here cause you stole my heart) till i’ve finished stealing every piece of your heart, ------- No me iré (solo estoy aquí porque robasta mi corazón) hasta que termine de robar todas las piezas de tu corazón Oh oh ouwaoh (Zayn: Call me a thief) ------- Oh oh ouwoah (llamamé ladrón) Oh oh ouwoah (Zayn: but you should know you’re wrong) ------- Oh oh ouwoah (pero debes saber que estás aparte) 'Zayn: ' I’m only here cause you stole my heart ------- Solo estoy aquí porque robaste mi corazón Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Roy Stride, Josh Wilkinson. *Los productores son: Richard "Biff" Stannard. Categoría:1D Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones 1D edición especial Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos